A Bump in the Right Direction
by platipie
Summary: Things aren't as they seem between Mandy & Mark (features: Edge, The Undertaker, Christian)


A Bump in the Right Direction  
  
Mandy was leaving the hotel restaurant when she bumped into  
  
something. She fell heavily to the ground and sat dazed when she  
  
heard a kind and familiar voice,  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Mandy. I didn't see you there, I was off in a little  
  
dreamland" Adam said holding his hand out to help her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks. But hey don't worry I wasn't paying much attention myself"  
  
Mandy said as she readjusted her sunglasses. Adam stood watching her  
  
closely and put his hand gently to her face and lifted the glasses  
  
up, revealing her black eye.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
"I ah hut it last night. Stupid really I tripped over in the dark  
  
last night and knocked my eye." She said as she quickly replaced her  
  
glasses when she spotted her boyfriend in the lobby.  
  
"Mandy" Adam started with a concerned tone to his voice.  
  
"I'm fine . don't worry Adam. I have to go . see you later," she said  
  
before rushing off.  
  
***  
  
Mandy was sitting quietly in Mark's locker room while he was  
  
showering. There was a knock on the door so Mandy cautiously got up  
  
and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and saw Adam  
  
standing in front of her.  
  
"Adam what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just stopped by to check on you and your eye. You didn't give me a  
  
chance to ask after our match tonight"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. And thanks for stopping by" she said shutting the door  
  
but he put his foot out to prevent it from shutting. "Adam what are  
  
you doing?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you and make sure you are ok"  
  
"But I already told you I was. Now if you'll excuse me I really have  
  
to go coz Mark will be out shortly"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you know how he gets jealous easily . and he'll be tired from  
  
his match"  
  
"Ok I'll go . but Mands just remember I'm always here if you ever  
  
need to talk"  
  
"Yeah thanks Adam. See you tomorrow" she said hurriedly shutting the  
  
door and quietly returning to where she was previously sitting. She  
  
felt relieved that Mark didn't know about her visitor. However, what  
  
she didn't know was that he had, he'd seen and heard all.  
  
***  
  
When Mandy entered the hotel room she shared with Mark, she felt  
  
uneasy because he'd been unusually quiet since returning from the  
  
shower. As much as she wanted to ask him what the matter was, she was  
  
too scared. She didn't want to anger him in anyway because that's  
  
when things usually got bad. So instead she decided to call it an early night.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked angrily  
  
"I'm really tired so I thought." she started before Mark cut her off.  
  
"You thought . well you thought wrong," he said throwing her against  
  
the wall.  
  
"Mark please don't" Mandy sobbed  
  
"Don't what Mandy? Treat you like the worthless piece of trash you  
  
really are?" All Mandy could do was cry even more, which made Mark angrier.  
  
"Shut up bitch" he said as he slapped her across the face. Mandy  
  
winced as his hand hit her and dropped to the ground. She hugged her  
  
knees typing to protect herself.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't have Adam to help you"  
  
"What?" Mandy asked confused at what Mark had just said.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb Blondie . I know about you two . I saw you  
  
together"  
  
"You've got it wrong. There's nothing going on between us. I would  
  
never cheat on you Mark. I love you too much to do a thing like that"  
  
"Bullshit. You're just lying so I'll stop. But it won't work because  
  
I saw the way you looked at him when he came to visit you in my  
  
bloody locker room . oh you didn't think I saw did you but I did. I  
  
know about it . you can get anything past me."  
  
"He was worried - when he saw my eye"  
  
"How the hell did he see your eye?"  
  
"My glasses came off .. But don't worry I told him I tripped"  
  
"You just better hope he stays out of our business now" Mark said  
  
pinning Mandy roughly to the ground.  
  
"Mark your hurting me"  
  
***  
  
"When Mandy awoke the next morning, she felt stiff and extremely  
  
sore. She was so surprised that she was able to sleep after what Mark  
  
did to her that night. She felt so dirty and was in so much pain so  
  
she got up slowly off the floor and headed into the bathroom where  
  
she locked the door. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at  
  
herself in the mirror. She starred at herself for quiet sometime  
  
before getting into a steaming hot shower.  
  
She stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. She got out and  
  
towelled herself down before returning to the main part of the hotel  
  
room so she could get changed. After putting on her underwear the  
  
door opened. Mark stood starring at her as he shut the door and  
  
walked towards her.  
  
"Ouch!" Mandy exclaimed as Mark touched her body.  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry . but you know not to make me angry. See what  
  
happens when you do"  
  
"I'm sorry Mark" Mandy said softly  
  
"Just make sure you don't forget" he said picking up his sports bag  
  
and headed back towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mandy asked cautiously  
  
"Where the hell do you think I'm going?"  
  
"Can you wait a few minutes for me to get ready?"  
  
"I'm not waiting around for you. You should know by now to be ready  
  
on time"  
  
"But how will I get to the arena?"  
  
"Walk you stupid bitch" he said slapping her, "and don't you ever  
  
talk to me like that again" he then stormed out of the room leaving  
  
her to question what had just happened.  
  
***  
  
Once Mandy composed herself she continued dressing, putting on loose  
  
fitting track pants, a long sleeved top and sneakers. This was to  
  
cover up all the new bruises. She then grabbed her bad and headed out  
  
of the room and towards the lift. She waited a few minutes for it  
  
arrived before stepped in. She had so much on her mind that she  
  
didn't noticing Adam until he said,  
  
"Hey Mandy" this surprised and startled her causing her to spin  
  
around.  
  
"Oh hey Adam. Sorry didn't see you there"  
  
"Hey that's cool." He said with a smile, "so where's Mark this  
  
morning?" I would have thought he'd be with you"  
  
"Oh ah no he's already left. I wasn't ready in time." she said  
  
trailing off  
  
"Do you need a lift to the arena?"  
  
"No thanks I'm planning on walking."  
  
"Don't be silly. You can get a lift with me"  
  
"I don't want to be of any trouble"  
  
"Oh your not. I mean there are four spare seats anyway"  
  
"Thanks Adam. It's really sweet of you" she said with a smile. She  
  
wasn't use to people talking to her so nicely and not wanting  
  
anything in return.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the arena they walked down the corridor talking  
  
to one another.  
  
"Thanks again for the lift" Mandy said as they neared Mark's locker  
  
room  
  
"Hey any time. You know I'm always more than happy to drive you."  
  
"I'm just going to let Mark know I'm here . then I'll join you in our  
  
locker room"  
  
"Ok but try not to be too long because we've got a lot of things to  
  
talk about before the show starts"  
  
"Ok won't be too long" she said before rushing off. As she did so she  
  
thought about how nice a person Adam was; so caring and genuine - not  
  
at all like Mark. Adam reminded her of how Mark acted when they first  
  
started going out when Mandy first joined the WWF - before the abuse.  
  
They would talk for hours and enjoy each other's company. But that  
  
all changed. Some nights it was bad - so bad that she hadn't been  
  
able to leave the hotel or house because she was covered in bruises  
  
and swollen badly all over. She'd ring Adam and make up and excuse to  
  
why she couldn't train. He was always so wonderful. Never said a word  
  
about it, never asked questions. Well that was until the other day  
  
when he saw her eye. He was concerned and Mandy wished more than  
  
anything she could just tell him the truth - tell him what Mark did  
  
to her when they were alone and behind closed doors. But she  
  
couldn't. She didn't want Adam to worry about her and she knew that  
  
if she did tell him that Mark would attack him. And she didn't want  
  
anything bad to happen to Adam.  
  
Mandy walked up to Mark's locker room and knocked on the door. She  
  
waited patiently for him answered it. While she waited she could  
  
hear noises coming from inside, but thought nothing of it. That was  
  
at least until he answered the door.  
  
"Mandy . you're here already"  
  
"Yeah weren't you expecting me or something?"  
  
"Just thought it would have taken you longer to walk. Is that a  
  
bloody crime?"  
  
"Well it depends" she said pushing the door open, "looks like your  
  
busy here" she looked straight at Trish who stood only in her  
  
underwear. Trish quickly dressed before running out of the room.  
  
"Care to explain?" Mandy asked angrily looking at Mark.  
  
"I don't have to explain jack to you"  
  
"So you're just using me like your using that piece of trash"  
  
This comment got Mark angry. He pushed her into the room and shut the  
  
door before yelling,  
  
"If anyone is trash around here it's you. Everyone knows how easy you  
  
are" he then pushed her to the floor and straddled her.  
  
"Get off me" she demanded while tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Why don't you try and make me bitch" he said slapping her face  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Why? Because you deserve it"  
  
***  
  
Mandy ran down the corridor with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
She couldn't understand why she let Mark treat and abuse her the way  
  
he did. When she reached the locker room she shared with Adam she  
  
tried to calm herself down before entering. She went inside to find  
  
the room empty. She put her bag down and opened her locker. She found  
  
a note from him saying he'd gone to talk to Jay but would be back  
  
shortly. Mandy decided to have a shower to clean up and get all  
  
evidence of Mark away. So she grabbed her towel and headed to the  
  
shower, which was at the back of the locker room.  
  
***  
  
"Mandy what happened to you?" Adam asked with concern when he saw  
  
Mandy return from the shower. Mandy tightened her grip on the towel  
  
as she quickly grabbed some clean clothes to change into. She tired  
  
to avoid Adam as she was worried what he might say or do to her. She  
  
started to head back to the showers to change when he blocked her  
  
passageway.  
  
"Excuse me please" she said not looking at his face.  
  
"Mandy I'm not moving until you answer my question"  
  
"Adam please" she begged  
  
"Mandy I really want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me" he  
  
said taking a closer look at the bruises on her body.  
  
"Can I at least put some clothes on first?"  
  
"Yeah but do you promise to talk to me afterwards?" Mandy didn't  
  
answer as she was able to sneak past him while his guard was down.  
  
"Mandy please I just want to help" Adam pleaded  
  
"Help with what?" a voice from behind him said. He turned around and  
  
came face to face with Mark.  
  
"Help her decide what to wear on the show tonight" Adam said calmly  
  
"Right . can you please excuse us because I need to talk to Mandy in  
  
private"  
  
"I have to get ready and talk to Mandy about the match thought" Adam  
  
said as she returned  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"About?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"No"  
  
"Mandy" Mark started in an angry tone and went to hit her but Adam  
  
grabbed his arm before he could touch her.  
  
"What the fuck? Stay out of it Blondie" Mark yelled  
  
"Not until you stop abusing Mandy and don't try and deny it because  
  
I've seen your handy work"  
  
"You little bitch! Fucking Blondie huh?"  
  
"You're the only cheater here Mark!" Mandy yelled back which stunned  
  
Adam. He had no idea that Mark was doing that behind Mandy's back. "I  
  
don't want anything to do with you. Not now . not ever"  
  
"Mandy honey . it was a mistake . really. She meant nothing. Please  
  
don't do this. I can't live without you"  
  
"You should have thought about that before cheating on me. Now leave  
  
before I get security to through you out" Mark stood stunned not  
  
knowing what to say or do.  
  
"You heard the lady, get out" Adam said opening the door for Mark  
  
"Fine but this isn't over"  
  
"Yes it is" Mandy said sternly before slamming the door on his face.  
  
As soon as she heard the large bang she collapsed to the floor. Adam  
  
rushed to her side and held her in his arms.  
  
They stayed sitting silently together for some time. It wasn't until  
  
there was a knock on the door that they moved. Adam got to his feet  
  
and answered the door. He was informed that they would be needed in 5  
  
minutes. This gave them both enough time to straighten up and take a  
  
few deep breaths before heading out of the room.  
  
***  
  
After the match they returned to their locker room momentarily before  
  
heading back to the hotel.  
  
"You're more than welcome to stay in my room tonight" Adam said  
  
almost shyly when they entered the hotel lobby.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. But we should go and pick up your stuff while Mark's  
  
still at the arena"  
  
"I don't really have anything else. He wouldn't let me have too many  
  
things. Only the amount of stuff that fitted into this bag"  
  
"Well then we'll have to take you shopping tomorrow, if you think  
  
you're up to it. Or else we can always see if one of the other girls  
  
will got with you if you don't want to go with me"  
  
"No I'd really love to go with you tomorrow"  
  
"Excellent, now lets see. Do you have anything to wear to bed?"  
  
"Not really. Usually I just wear that days clothes or nothing" Adam  
  
searched through his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of  
  
shirts and handed them to her.  
  
"Here you can wear these for tonight, although they'll probably be  
  
too big for you"  
  
"Thanks Adam I really appreciate this"  
  
"Hey not a problem. You're more than welcome to change in the  
  
bathroom"  
  
"I'll do that" she smiled and walked off. While she was gone Adam  
  
changed before sitting on the edge of the bed. He thought about  
  
everything that Mandy had been through. He was just so grateful that  
  
she'd decided to leave Mark. He'd always liked her - since day one -  
  
and he hated seeing her hurt.  
  
When Mandy walked out of the bathroom she brought Adam out of his  
  
thoughts. He got to his feet and said,  
  
"Gee they look so much better on you then me"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't go that far" Mandy laughed  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah a little"  
  
"Why don't you make yourself comfy on the bed?"  
  
"OK but where are you sleeping tonight?"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm sleeping on the couch"  
  
"But we've got a Queen bed; you might as well sleep in it as there  
  
will be plenty of room"  
  
"I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all"  
  
"Well you will if you don't sleep in the bed"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah very. We are both grown ups . oh but you don't snore do you?"  
  
"No thankfully I don't"  
  
"Oh that's good coz otherwise you'd be sleeping in the bath" they  
  
both burst into laughter.  
  
When Adam awoke the next morning he found Mandy asleep on his chest.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. Not wanting to wake her, he lay in  
  
bed watching her sleep peacefully. He ran his fingers through her  
  
hair gently and swept some of the stray hairs of her face. As he did  
  
so Mandy started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Adam  
  
smiling down at her.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Oh ah good morning" she said as she quickly moved away from Adam  
  
because she was scared of what he was thinking, "sorry about sleeping  
  
on you"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. To tell you the truth it didn't bother me  
  
at all. Actually it felt kinda good." After realizing what he said,  
  
he quickly changed the subject because he didn't want Mandy to feel  
  
uncomfortable at all, "I was thinking about ordering some breakfast,  
  
you up for it?"  
  
"Yeah I'm starving"  
  
"Excellent. Then after we eat we can go shopping. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me . and thanks" she said hugging him softly  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being such a sweet guy. I don't think I would ever have left  
  
Mark if it wasn't for you"  
  
"Oh I'm just happy I could have been of some help"  
  
***  
  
Adam and Mandy didn't arrive back to the hotel until late into the  
  
afternoon. They'd spent all day shopping for clothes and accessories.  
  
When they entered the room they both put down the dozens of bags they  
  
had been carrying.  
  
"I can't believe we bought all of this" Mandy said as she flopped  
  
onto the bed.  
  
"Hey you better get use to it . you only deserve the best" Adam  
  
smiled as he sat down on the end of the bed. Mandy rolled onto her  
  
back and looked up and him,  
  
"Thank you so much for today, I haven't had this much fun in a long  
  
time" Mandy said leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek but Adam  
  
moved so instead she mistakenly kissed him on the lips. The kiss only  
  
lasted a few seconds but they both enjoyed it. When they parted Adam  
  
said,  
  
"I'm sor" but she wouldn't let him finish what he was saying. She sat  
  
up and put a finger to his lips before moving closer and kissing him  
  
again. This time it was much deeper. Their tongues entwined as Adam  
  
ran his fingers through Mandy's hair while she ran her hands up and  
  
down his chest freely as they fell down onto the bed. As they  
  
continued to kiss Mandy started to undo the buttons on Adam's shirt.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Adam gasped when he pulled away momentarily  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe" she grinned before moving her hands down  
  
to his belt buckle.  
  
"Oh god" Adam gasped before kissing Mandy again. But just as Mandy  
  
pulled down Adam's pants there was a knock at the door. They parted  
  
again and looked at one another.  
  
"Just leave it. They'll go away soon enough" Mandy smiled but the  
  
knocking continued  
  
"I think I should check it out" Adam said as he got to his feet and  
  
pulled his pants back on, "just don't go anywhere" he smiled. Mandy  
  
sat up as he opened the door slightly and heard a familiar voice/  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?" Adam asked  
  
"Where's Mandy?"  
  
"She's not here" he replied but Mark pushed his way into the room. He  
  
searched high and low but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Where are you hiding her?" he demanded angrily as he got up into  
  
Adam's face.  
  
"I don't know where she is." He said truthfully slightly confused as  
  
to where she got too, "now please leave before I get you through out"  
  
this angered Mark even more and he punched Adam in the eye before  
  
rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jay was relaxing in his room when he heard an argument-taking place  
  
in the next room. Not wanting to hear it he got up and headed over to  
  
the balcony to shut the sliding doors. As he was about to shut them  
  
she noticed a moving figure outside. He walked out and saw who it was,  
  
"Mandy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jay . I just had to get out of there . I hope you don't  
  
mind"  
  
"No of course not. Why don't you come and wait inside" he said and  
  
held out his hand for her.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They walked inside and sat down on the couch and talked. They were  
  
interrupted by the sound of a door slamming closed.  
  
"I think we could say Mark's left now" Jay said looking over at her.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. Anytime you feel like jumping over the  
  
balcony" Jay laughed  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Next time I promise to use the door coz I  
  
wouldn't want to interrupt anything"  
  
"I think we can safely say that isn't going to happen anytime soon .  
  
but thanks anyway" he smiled and gave her a hug, "now what are you  
  
waiting for? I think there's someone who's wondering where you got to"  
  
"Thanks again and see you tomorrow" she smiled as she headed for the  
  
balcony again.  
  
"Definitely ... Just please try not to make too much noise tonight,  
  
some people would like to get some sleep"  
  
"Jay!" Mandy exclaimed  
  
"What you can tell me that you and Adam . well you know . these walls  
  
are extremely thin. Just remember that ok coz I could hear it all"  
  
"Oh my gosh" Mandy said as she went a deep shade of red  
  
"Hey don't worry sweetie you two deserve each other. Go . have some  
  
have fun and ignore me" he smiled as he opened the door for  
  
her, "Want any help over?" he said pointing to the divider between  
  
the two balconies.  
  
"No thanks I'll be fine." She smiled before quickly jumping over it  
  
and heading back inside Adam's hotel room but not before waving to  
  
Jay.  
  
***  
  
When she slid into the room quietly she saw Adam sitting on the bed  
  
so she crept up from behind wrapping her arms around his waist which  
  
caused him to jump.  
  
"Oh Mandy, I got so worried. Where did you go?"  
  
"Hey don't worry about me I found a great place to hide" she said  
  
with a smile, which vanished, when she saw his black eye. She gently  
  
moved her hand to his face and said, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing . really"  
  
"It sure doesn't look like nothing. It looks really painful! Mark did  
  
this to you didn't he"  
  
"Mandy its ok don't worry. I'm just so glad your ok." He smiled and  
  
kissed her softly  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I missed you while you were gone . and I thought we could pick up  
  
where we left off" he grinned  
  
"Oh you are a bad boy aren't you?"  
  
"Well what can I say?" he said kissing her again but this time with a  
  
lot more passion. When they parted Mandy looked into Adams and  
  
remembered what Jay told her and started to chuckle to herself  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
  
"Oh just something someone told me about the walls in this place"  
  
"Oh what about them?"  
  
"Well they are really thin and you can hear all" she laughed  
  
"The person that told you this wouldn't have been Jay would it?" she  
  
asked  
  
"How?" she started before Adam cut her off and smiled,  
  
"Just something he'd say. And besides he's in the next room . that's  
  
where you went isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I did. You really are on the ball tonight aren't you?"  
  
"You could say that . but what I'd really like is this" he said as  
  
kissed her again but this time he started to unbutton her shirt,  
  
"What about Jay?" Mandy gasped  
  
"Let's make this one night none of us will forget" he laughed before  
  
continuing. This turned Mandy on and she started to follow Adam's  
  
lead and unbuttoned his shirt before pushing him backwards onto to  
  
the bed. She looked down at him before straddling him and planting  
  
hot little kisses down his chest. As she moved down his body she  
  
could fell the bulge in his pants so as she reached his belt buckle,  
  
she unbuckled it before unzipping his pants and pulling them off him.  
  
Within seconds they were both naked. Adam rolled Mandy on the bed so  
  
he was no looking down at her. He lent down and kissed her again  
  
before whispering,  
  
"Are you definitely sure about this?"  
  
"You can't stop now" she said almost begging for his to continue.  
  
"Alright then" he growled before continuing.  
  
***  
  
Some hours later Mandy lay resting her head on Adam's chest smiling  
  
up at him.  
  
"Someone looks happy"  
  
"That's because I am, you've just made me the happiest person in the  
  
world, I never thought I could feel like this"  
  
"Oh Mandy come here" Adam said kissing her forehead softly and  
  
tightening their hug, "I've longed for this moment for so long"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Oh I sure have." He replied with a smile, "Who do you think came up  
  
with our current storyline"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I never thought about that . the storyline that is . not  
  
you . oh I mean ah"  
  
"It's ok Mandy really. All that matters now is that we are together"  
  
"I'm so glad because this feels so right"  
  
"It sure does . and we sure made enough noise to keep Jay awake" he  
  
laughed  
  
"Oh no I forgot about that" she giggled before going red again, "I'm  
  
not going to be able to look at him tomorrow. How embarrassing"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll be there with you . and if he says anything I'll  
  
kick his ass" he said before leaning down and kissing her again.  
  
The End 


End file.
